Aywas the TV Series/Characters
All the characters in Aywas the TV Series. Genuses The creatures of Ay and Ara. Gael A Fish genuse. Female Insi An Insect genuse. Male Melo A Dog genuse who is the main character in the show. Male Phanto A Spirit genuse. Male Reve A Bird genuse who also a main character. Female Soli A Lizard genuse. Male Vyne A Vine Creature genuse. Male Quetzal A Dragon genuse. Male Chiro A Bat genuse. Male Griffin An Eagle/Lion genuse. Male Kyre A genuse that resembles a horse. Male Paleo A Pterosaur genuse. Male Oakl A Horse/Deer genuse. Female Meep A Teddy Rabbit genuse. Female. Xaoc A genuse who has blond hair and is in a hood. Male Rogr A crocodile genuse. Male Finx A cat genuse. Female Manticore A Lion/Scorpion genuse. Male Drylis A dragon genuse. Male Sors A Sea Horse genuse. Female Vion A Lion genuse. Male Orimi A Fox genuse. Male Folium A Reptile genuse. Male Lunaris A Cat like genuse. Female Lysk A Birdlike Dragon genuse. Male Lacer A reptile genuse. Male Ryba A Catfish genuse. Male Kaba A hippo genuse. Male Cheve A ram genuse. Male Flux A robot genuse. Male Shisa A tiger genuse. Male Ippo A Bird/Deer genuse. Male Cipula A Venus Fly Trap reptile genuse. Male Jormu A fish genuse with scary teeth. Female Lerna A three headed blinded genuse. Male Maki A squirrel genuse who is Melo's partner and Mr. Milson's worker at the car wash. Female Quil A genuse who doesn't have arms. Male Cerby A cerberus pup genuse. Males and Female Suune A kitsune genuse. Male Unus A unicorn geunse. Female Selkie A mermaid dog genuse. Female Oske A cat genuse. Male Campe A bird genuse with scythe arms. Female Koatl A snake genuse with arms. Male Jiao A dragon genuse. Male Sway A mythical fish genuse. Female Ornaga A winged snake genuse. Male Quolgarian A dragon genuse. Male Fens A bird genuse. Female Arion A pegasus genuse. Male Linorm A dragon genuse. Male Roku A kangaroo genuse. Male Kernal A Plant genuse. Female Slith A dragon genuse. Male Gnarl A dinosaur genuse. Male Nikko A winged squirrel genuse. Male Shu A winged lion genuse. Male Bumble A bunny fairy genuse. Female Serrul A scorpion genuse. Male Corra A genuse who has a custom crystal on his back. Male Chorlu A caterpillar genuse. Male Simii A monkey genuse. Male Akuma A devil cat genuse. Male Cereus A dragon genuse. Female Nexus A beast genuse. Male Velox A dog genuse. Male Itoa A ferret genuse. Female Neura A genuse who is the cousin of Lunaris. Male Opterix A pterosaur genuse. Male Ennae A lizard genuse. Male Wrayth A squid genuse. Male Huitzil A dragon genuse. Male Cirrus A deer genuse. Female Pilo A sea monster genuse. Male Woolith A mammoth genuse. Male Finn A dragon genuse. Male Arak A spider genuse. Male Kodama A tree creature genuse. Male Inari A dog genuse. Female Reet A ladybug genuse. Male Garu A wolf genuse. Male Miizu A sea dragon genuse. Male Achae A Tree Spirit genuse. Female Kera A triceratops genuse. Male Wibbit A frog genuse. Male Toray An Eel genuse. Male Zephyr A dragon genuse. Female Poofle A fly genuse. Male Lepu A jackalope genuse. Male Vespa A bee genuse. Female Tavi A rat genuse. Male Kolibri A humming bird genuse. Female Perdin A winged rabbit genuse. Male Ozoa An octopus genuse. Male Heggal A hedgehog genuse. Male Odlak A deer spirit genuse. Male Luiri A genuse with beautiful wings. Female Elphin A dolphin genuse. Female Tordoka A turtle genuse. Male Pluma A fluffy bat genuse. Male Reebu A dragon like cat genuse who is owned by Emily. Female Welly A penguin genuse. Female Usaro A sabertooth dog genuse. Male Zashoo A mushroom frog genuse. Male Naulit A little squid genuse who is in a shell and owned by Calvin. Currently, he lives at the beach area of Ay in his sand house. It is unknown if Naulit returns as a main character of the show if his species go to Ay or Ara according to the Aywas website. Male Shen A dragon genuse that is made out of liquid. He's also the wisest of all the Aywas. Male Raffi A giraffe genuse who is owned by Mrs. Sweetcakes. She is Naulit's replacement after he was rushed to the hospital to get the cupcake out. Female Alatus An otter genuse who is Maki's long lost sister and Oske's partner. She plays the piano and loves to eat tomato soup. Female. Yena A hyena genuse with horns. He is crazy and has a crush on Emily. Male Nashira A sea goat genuse. He uses his front hooves to walk. Male Kitsera A fox bird genuse. She is a tomboy and has a crush on Mr. Milson. Female. Drazi A dragonfly genuse. He might be sweet but bites onto anybody when mad. Male Puggle A platypus genuse. He is Naulit's replacement before Thanksgiving. He has a pet Betta that he keeps in his fishtank named Betty. Male. Koaf A cat genuse with her body in a bread loaf. She was a very early Christmas gift from Mrs. Sweetcakes to Emily. Also, She likes to hang out with Reebu. Female Mutske A furry dragon genuse who was hatched from Calvin's egg that he won at the Spelling Bee in the Season 1 finale. He hatched in the 1st episode of Season 2 and is staying home with Koaf. Male. His owner is Calvin due to Puggle. Lackei A winged horse who was discovered by Mutske. He says that he is allergic to Maki's fur. Male Violinn A lioness genuse with lotus flowers on her tail. She has a crush on Oske because she thinks he's a petunia flower. Female. Monaku A gorilla genuse who lives in the jungle. She is friends with Maki. Female. Serafex A mutant cat genuse with many eyes on her wings. She is an all new member and is owned by Eliza, Emily and Calvin's Mother. Female. In her debut episode, she was stuck in a mud puddle on a rainy day. Lasius An ant/firefly genuse that Insi met. She has a jewel on her forehead and is a good friend to all the bug species. Female Colchis A baby ram genuse. She is the youngest species to be on the show and likes to play with Reebu. Female Xolotl An axolotl genuse. He is the smartest species and likes to make Emily messy with slime. Male Idolia A flower genuse who is the rival to Vyne. She shows off her mask in her debut episode. Female Teo A chinchilla genuse. He is Maki's new friend and is a good piano player. Male Walooph A walrus genus. He is Calvin's dentist and is a good friend to Maki. Male Codu A sea dragon genus. She is loyal to Reebu and is a great baseball player. Female Jadoni A narwhal genus. He's Codu's best friend. Male Orbkin A lizard genus. He likes to hang out in his orb after Maki found him. Currently, He resides in Colchis home. Male Trillaling A hummingbird genus. She is the best friend of Reve and likes to help out with others. Female Spino A dinosaur genus. He was born from a meteorite that fell from the sky and is a very good dancer. Male Kityip A nine tailed rabbit genus. She is a kind rabbit and has a crush on Melo. In her debut episode, Her name was originally Bunyip. Female Ostri An ostrich genus. He is a great friend to Reve and likes to run every day. Male Palli A raccoon genus. He is a great treasure hunter and likes to add them to his home. Male Spitz A dog species. She's the cutest dog in the world and likes Reebu. Female Dosk A deer species. He's gentle and is the master of tree carving. Male Condyl A lizard species. She's Dosk's ally and a tree carver. Female Nimbus A dragon cat species. She is smart and is very good at anything. Female Boreas A dinosaur species. He's the youngest and is Nimbus' ally. Male Mammut A dinosaur species. He's a gentle giant and sounds like a girl. Male Phasma A species that looks like a creepy bug. She is Mammut's ally in the tree carving contest. Female Scarl A shark dragon species. He is a new character to join as a main character. Male Horuset A bird snake species. She is elegant and is a rival to Reve. Female Mephis A wolf species. He's the newest best friend of Melo and is always ready to dance. Male. Inciri A water dog species. She is kind and is in love with Melo. Female. Regius A lizard species. He is very social and doesn't like to eat rocks. Male. Emaia A fluffy dinosaur/chinchilla species. She is pretty and is Regius' best friend. Female. Crystelid A jeweled ferret species. She is elegant and is Maki's rival. Female. Stellata A bird species. She is the rival of Reve but got friendly at the end. Female. Oculi A wolf/cat species. He's Melo's rival and is very in fond of food. Male. Sevryn A dragon species. He is Scarl's rival but quickly became friends. Male. Miokit A sabre tooth species. She is Oske's new girlfriend. Female. Category:Characters